eurionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alahana
parliamentary constitutional monarchy|head_of_state = Gerrit II|head_of_government = Aeholt Enthpol|area = 762,870 km2|population = 104,755,248|population_density = 136.31/km2|gdp = $4,890,813,018,624 |currency = Prasar|religion = Famusm|gdp/capita = $46,688|gini = |hdi = }} The Crowned Republic of Alahana '(''Ta Lleretira Hellonsinc ilar Alahana ''in ''Alahanese but commonly called '''Alahana), is an sovereign state on the continent Tarus. Alahana consists of: Alahana proper; the Telran Peninsula, which comprises the majority of the country's land area; the iron mountains area, the island of Marinia and the oil banks and the many colonies that are also part of the Crowned Republic. The mainland of Alahana borders with Lakaii, Paxallex and Calen-Taur. Apart from its land border it is surrounded with water, the Reef Sea in the south, the Treurs Channel in the west, the Strekar Sea in the east and Diamond Sea in the north. Because Alahana is a quite large country (762,870 square kilometers large), climatic areas differ. The lands along the southern coast have a Mediterranean climate. Marinia island has a Hot semi-arid climate. The lands in the north have a colder climate, the member states of the Iron mountains and South Karkan are very mountainous and have a high altitude, making it colder than the other member states. Because of the height of the Iron Mountain Range (peak at 5,548 meters) cold winds cannot pass through, and therefore the Highland area is characterized by constant snow. All other member states have Oceanic climate with mild winters and mild summers. Alahana is a federal state governed under a federal parliamentary system, with its seat of government in the capital city of Adrilla. The nation has a king, King Gerrit II who still has some power within the Crowned Republic, but is mainly a ceremonial title. The High council has the legislature power within the nation. Chancellors are representatives from all member states, territories, dependent territories, colonies and vassals. Representatives of political parties, cultures, religions, et cetera are also present to ensure that their rights are maintained as good as possible. The executive power is held by the Prime Minister and the ministers, who together form the Council of Ministers. The prime minister is the head of the political party that won the democratic elections. All people from all over the crowned republic are able to vote on this political party. But they can also vote for their favorite political party within their member state or territory. The governor is the same as the prime minister, but only for their respective member state, colony or territory. Alahana is a full state member of the Eurion Alliance and Tarusian Union. It is also part of the World Council and is permanent member of the Security Council for the International Security Organization. Alahana also has many separate allies apart from these alliances. The closest allies being Lakaii, Kedossia, Paxallex and Nogard. Alahana is the most prosperous nation in Tarus, with a GDP of over 4.89 trillion dollars. This is the largest Gross Domestic Product in the region, and also has one of the highest standard of livings, with a GDP per capita of $46,688. The Human Development Index is also quite high, with a number of 0.927. Alahana is also known for its very influential culture ,economic strength and a very advanced military. It's also known for being very safe due to this military and for the very well funded law enforcement forces. The people of Alahana also have a very high tolerance towards other cultures, other religions and other nations. The economy of Alahana is focused on exporting minerals such as metals (mainly Iron, Silver, bauxite, etc) and Rare earth elements. Energy sources such as natural gasses and petroleum are also exported because Alahana only uses 48% of the oil being extracted, this is because green-energy is the main form of energy in Alahana. Etymology The name "Alahana" is derived from the ancient Antarpian language meaning "Allha ahanna" which translates to "Core of the empire" ''since the empire was centered around the lands of modern Alahana. In this case "''ahanna" means land but in the context it could also be translated to land of the empire. And "Allha" is literally translated to core or center. History Main Article: History of Alahana During the First Age and Second Age Alahana was occupied by the Human High Kingdom, the Elven realms of the Sea Elves and for a small part the realms of the Moon Elves,the Sun Elves and the Wood Elves. Other than that there were also Dwarven factions present in the Iron Mountains with the dwarven holds of Gabil'irkaul (The Great Halls) and Dor-Mar (The Iron Mountain). With the end of the Second Age and the beginning of the Third Age these ancient kingdoms vanished. The Dwarves went into isolation never to be heard from ever again, the Sun - and Moon Elves went extinct, the Sea Elves went to their ancient capital on the island of Drigean and the Wood Elves retreated into their homeland of Calen-Taur. After this the many migrating humans settled in these lands creating many different tribes. Dark Era The Dark Era is characterized by its bronze age civilizations which developed important commercial and political centers in Alahana. Unfortunately both civilizations fell to invasions of neighboring warlike societies. The Thayt Civilization, who was famous for its bronze works and the establishment of trade and being the first human civilization to form since the humans became a nomadic culture after the decline after the second era. They also reintroduced a class system where the lower classes provided for food, tools, et cetera while the upper class would practice leadership activities to expand their influence. They would fall against the Mallor Tribes who raided their lands. The fall of one civilization made room for another one, the Gumma civilization. Their development of a monarchist power structure ushered the region in an age of prosperity. The civilization didn't stand for very long as they were commercial minded people that didn't bother with acts of war so there was no standing army. The neighboring Mayer Civilization that came north from the lands now known as Paxallex and Mialath took the lands without problem since the Gumma's didn't have any standing army, and the Mayer civilization did. But this civilization also fell against an invasion of northern tribes that started to migrate southward raiding and pillaging everything on their path, including the Mayer cities. Paragon Era WIP Sacred Era WIP Noble Era WIP Malignant Era WIP Geography Alahana is located in southern Tarus bordering Lakaii, Paxallex and Calen-Taur with the Reef sea in the south and the Diamond sea in the north. Alahanese territory covers 762,870 km² of which 706,704 km² (92.6%) of land and 56,166 km² (7.4%) of water. The country consists of peninsular mainland jutting out into the sea. This includes Alahana proper, Telran peninsula and the Iron mountains. Alahana has the longest coastline (15,800 km) of Tarus due to the many islands. There are 1488 islands within Alahana, from which 457 are inhabited. The largest island is Marinia Island followed by Zyan island, Versano island and Rommack island. The highest peak in Alahana is Mount Legend located in the Iron Mountains north of Highton. The mountain reaches 5,548 meters. The Iron Mountain Range is one of the two mountain ranges in Alahana, the other being the Paragon mountains with Mount Ess as largest mountain standing 2,229 meters high. A significant portion of the land area is water, about 7.4%. These include 7 large lakes, 29 small lakes and 57 rivers, all of which provide cleanable water. These lakes and rivers are barely polluted to not at all polluted. So Alahana has enough sources of clean, drinkable water. This is also the cause of the large number of marine species thriving in the waters of Alahana. However there are 12 dams built in some of the rivers that produce massive amounts of clean energy, at the cost of some ecological damage. Although the mainland of Alahana has enough clean drinkable water, the island of Marinia has to battle droughts quite often. This island is located in an arid climate and barely has enough water to sustain their population. A pipeline with clean drinkable water has been constructed between Bayline and Marinia to combat these droughts. A prototype technology that transforms salt water into drinkable water is currently being tested on the island that will hopefully defeat the droughts forever. Natural Hazards Natural hazards are very uncommon in Alahana. There are 6 inactive volcanoes in Alahana, 2 of them located in the Reef Sea, 4 located in the Paragon Mountains and 1 active volcano (''Mount Hellion'') on Linet Island which erupted last in 1975 and 1 (''Mount Chamgar'') 12 kilometers of the coast of Marinia which erupted last in 2010. Minor earthquakes up to 3.0 of the are a regular phenomenon in Alahana because the fault line between the Tarusian plate and the Ozuin Plate is relatively close, ±280 km from Marinia Island and ±890 km from the mainland. Earthquakes up to 5.8 can be felt occasionally, up to once a year in the south of mainland Alahana or Marinia. The largest measured earthquake in recorded history is one of 7.1 on the Richter scale in 1987. Floods are also an occasional fenomen on the flatlands around rivers. Some areas are also sensitive to land- and mudslides although they are not severe. Regional hazards include hailstorms, avalanches in the mountainous regions, forest fires in the south and extreme droughts on Marinia island. file:GreenRiverLandscape.jpg|The green river, in Green river region File:MariniaIslandLandscape.jpg| Oasis in the Southern Marinia Desert, Marinia island File:ParagonMountains.jpg|Paragon Mountains in West Alahana File:IronMounatinsLandscape.jpg|The Iron mountains in the north of Alahana file:TelraLandscape.jpg|The woodlands of Telra file:Oculla landscape.jpg|The coastline of South Alahana Climate thumb|right|300px|Climates of Alahana according to the Köppen climate classification system. Alahana has four broad climate zones *A Mediterranean climate along the coastline of south east and central Alahana: hot summers and mild winters *A Continental climate in the Iron mountains and Paragon mountains: mild summers and cold winters *An Oceanic climate in central and west Alahana: warm (but not hot) summers and cool (but not cold) winters *A hot arid climate on Marinia island: Hot and dry summers, warm and dry winters Environment Although it is one of the most industrialized countries in the world, Alahana has one of the lowest carbon dioxide emissions of Tarus with 86,684 Kt annually. This is because the massive renewable energy industry that is active in the country which now accounts for 55% of its electricity production. Another 35% comes from nuclear power making ~90% 'clean' energy. The other 10% still comes from fossil fuels. The laws of the Tarusian Union about the environment are very strict and where the main reason all nations within the union had to cut their Carbon dioxide levels. Although it was rough for most countries to make these standards, it ultimately resulted in an booming renewable energy industry throughout the union, less polluted air and water, healthier food and longer lifespans. About 37% of Alahana's land area is covered in forests. It is illegal in most cases to cut down trees in these forests. This is to preserve the environment and the country's beauty. Hunting is also strictly regulated and also illegal in most cases. The environment laws in Alahana are very strict resulting in a very stable ecology and as mentioned before less polluted air and water, healthier food and longer lifespans, but also result that many companies had to invest a lot of money to reduce their pollution resulting in their bankruptcy. The hunting and logging industries also took a heavy hit because of these laws. Only a few companies remain but animal products and wood have to be imported in larger quantities. Biodiversity There are over 16,000 species of plants and trees that can be found on the mainland of Alahana, and another +1,000 species of plants can be found on Marinia island. The most prevalent biome in Alahana is temperate broadleaf forest with montane and alpine ecosystems in the north and west, Mediterranean vegetation in the south and desert vegetation on Marinia. Alahana is home of 478 mammal species, including the Alahanese River cat, Markhor and kaycik ; 1022 bird species, including the Phoenix bird, Floatwing and Reef sea penguin; 247 reptile species, 147 amphibian species, and about 74,000 insect species. There are also many unique animals that are hard to classify in one of the 'common' species. The Everest Grove Crab is a perfect example of this. Although they resemble extremely large crustaceans but are still not closely enough related to be considered family. Dragons also live in the world of Eurion, and some species also live in Alahana. Some examples are the Monarch dragon, River wyvern and the Bardahun dragon. Dragons are no immediate threat the the populations because they stay far away from populated areas, but with the shrinking habitats this could someday become a problem. There are 37 national parks and 102 nature parks. In addition there are more than 500 registered zoos and animal parks that operate in Alahana. Urbanization file:AlahanFoxstadium.jpg|Adrilla file:AntarpiaCityscape.jpg|Antarpia file:AttbridgeCityscape.jpg|Attbridge Politics Main article: Politics in Alahana The crowned republic is a federal democracy under a constitutional monarchy, consisting of a federal government based in Adrilla, 12 member states, 5 overseas territories and 5 special territories. The head of state is the ruling monarch of the crowned republic, and the head of government is the prime minster, elected by the people directly for a 4 year term. The constitution of Alahana is the supreme law of Alahana. Government Executive 300px|thumb|The Pirinsetei building in Adrilla. The executive power is held by the Prime Minister and the ministers, who together form the Cabinet of Ministers, or also called the Pirinsetei. The prime minister is responsible for the administration of the executive branch of the federal government. The prime minister is elected nation-wide during federal elections where people can vote for their favorite political party and their corresponding candidates for the spot of prime minister. Each state has a governor that is elected during regional elections. But compared to the prime minister, the governors are only elected by the people of their respective state. A governor cannot run for prime minister and vice versa. Each municipality has their own mayor which is elected during local elections. The elections are every 4 years where the people can vote for their favorite political party. The leader of the party that won the elections will become governor or prime minister, depending on their seperate results in the regional, national or local elections. Although the 3 elections are held together on the same day the results are completely seperate from each other. For a government, either federal, regional or local; to form they must reach at least 51% of the votes. If a single party can reach this precentage they can form a government, and thus also rule, alone. But this has never happened before so parties have to form coalitions and work together to get to a total of at least 51%. After the 2015 elections the government was made up of 3 parties: the Liberals (LDP), Democrats (CDP) and the nationalists (ANP) a rather liberal-centrist government but in 2019 the people of Alahana voted for a more conservative government and the coalition was formed once again by 3 parties: the Nationalists (ANP), the Democrats (CDP) and the and the conservatives (FP). Within the body of the federal government lies the Ministry of Culture, Ministry of Defense, Ministry of Economics, Ministry of Finance, Ministry of Health, Ministry of Justice & Security, Ministry of Labor, Ministry of State and the Ministry of Science & Education. Compared to regional governments whose decisions would only affect their designated state or region. These ministries are the Ministry of Agriculture, Ministry of Energy, Ministry of Environment, Ministry of Natural resources, Ministry of Social services, Ministry of Telecommunication, Ministry of Transportation and Trade and the Ministry of Urban development. Legislative 100px|left|thumb|Aeholt Enthpol, the current High Chancellor. The legislative branch enacts legislation and has the authority to declare war. This branch is controlled by the High council only, which is the only chamber since Alahana has an unicameral legislation. The high council consists of democratically chosen chancellors from each member state and representatives from each political party with at least ten thousand votes and representatives that from natives, religions, et cetera. The number of chancellors for states is determined by the population of each state. Each state has at least 2 chancellors and for for each 3 million they have an additional chancellor until 10 million. This means that each state has a maximum of 5 of chancellors. So chancellors are representatives from the 12 member states, 5 overseas territories and 5 special territories with a total of 85 chancellors, 49 being from member states, 10 for overseas territories and 10 for the special territories. They get a normal vote in all matters but their vote counts as a double when it concerns their area. A representative represents their political party in the parliament with 1 standard vote in all matters, without an extra vote. Whereas special representatives that represent minorities, religions, natives, et cetera don't get a vote only the chance to debate anything that's being addressed by the high council but they do get a vote when it is something of their concern. Whether or not they do get the vote is decided by the high chancellor.300px|right|thumb|A session of the High council.Elections for the high council happen on election day, every four years at the same time with the regional and national elections. The only difference is that the High chancellor is not voted by election, but is voted among the members of the high council. The difference with voting on a prime minister and a chancellor is that a prime minister can only run for 2 4-year periods and a chancellor can stay chancellor for a lifetime as long as they keep being elected. Judiciary Main article: Justice in Alahana The judiciary of Alahana is the system of courts that interprets and applies the law in Alahana. The legal system in Alahana is a civil law based on a comprehensive compendium of statutes, as compared to the common law systems. The government itself is secular and it still enforces the freedom of religion. There are parties referring to religion such as the CPF that promotes values from the Famusm religion but is in itself not a religious party. Although the Alahanese government enforces religious freedom the judiciary system has ruled some religions as unlawful on multiple occasions for “common decency” targeting anti-social behavior. One of the more controversial bans on religion was the ban to express some parts of the Aluiqiris religion as it is considered a religion with a violent nature.The religion can still be practiced but with a limitation of some of the violent aspects. It was controversial because Alahana borders an imperial nation, Dindar, with whom Alahana already has hostile relations with and on top of that many followers of the Aluiqiris religion live in the west of the country. This has resulted and still leads to occasional protests and riots. The Alahanese government does not support any religious instance but most religions have a seat as representative in the High Council, the legislative branch of the government. There is a similar legislation targeting racism and forms other discrimination based on caste, disability, nationality, gender, and sexual orientation. Same-sex marriage and LGBT adoption are both legal. Abortion is also legal on request in any and all cases up to the 21st week. Prostitution is also legal and any person has the right to enter the prostitution industry, but said activities are legitimate and therefore taxable by the state. Furthermore, brothels must be registered with a local law enforcement authority and pimping is prohibited by law (it is considered enslavement, a very serious felony offense). What must also be noted are the frequent health and safety inspections of brothels and prostitutes, which also means that mistreatment of the latter will not be tolerated by the authorities. A permanent marriage system is not in place thus people have the right to divorce. It is frowned upon to have a polygamous relationship with more people but it is not illegal and it is not possible to officially marry with more than 1 person. The manufacturing, use, and sale of alcohol, cannabis, caffeine, tobacco, prescription drugs, et cetera are classified under Soft Drugs and fully legalized, subject to minor government regulation. For example driving and working under heavy influence of either of those products is prohibited. All products classified under soft drugs can be sold by any shop, bar, et cetera with the right government permission. Products such as Ecstasy, GHB, LSD, Amphetamine, et cetera fall under the regulations of Recreational Drugs and are subject to heavy government regulation. They are legal to be sold and used in Drug Shops where these drugs are legally sold. They have to be used within the shop and the usage is regulated by the shops and are registered on the name of the user. This is to keep track of the consumption per person to avoid overdosing and to determine if a person was under influence during certain events such as car driving or criminal activities. The manufacturing, use and sale of all drugs classified as Hard Drugs are illegal and can lead to heavy fines and a prison sentence. These products include but are not limited to Ketamine, Heroine, Cocaine, recreational drugs not sold by an official vendor, et cetera. There are an estimated 10.6 guns per 100 residents. Owning any and all firearms with live ammunition is heavily regulated and they are only obtainable for citizens with appropriate licenses. Firearms for citizens are only limited to self defense weapons, sports weapons and hunting weapons. Automatic weapons, high-capacity magazines, and semi-automatic shotguns are all considered non-permissible for civilian ownership. The intentional homicide rate is 0.93 per 100,000 residents. The driving laws in Alahana are pretty soft compared to most neighbors. For starters the allowed speed on highways is 120 km/h for the outer right lane, 140 km/h for the second lane, and unlimited for the other lanes unless otherwise indicated. The speed on rings (highways around a city) are always 120 km/h. There are very few speed controls in Alahana and when offending a traffic law most police officers won't intervene. They will however intervene when they deem your driving dangerous. Royal family 100px|left|thumb|King Gerrit II, current monarch of Alahana. See also: Royal family of Alahana The royal family of Alahana consist of the current ruling monarch and his/her closest relatives. Members of the royal family belong to, either by birth or by marriage, to the Adath Dynasty. The Adath family came to power in Alahana when King Alistair of the Agerod dynasty died without an heir and no surviving members of the family left to fill the space on the throne. An assembly of lords voted for a new monarch that became Alexander I of the Adath family. He was voted king because the family already had ties to foreign royalty and this would strengthen their foreign relations.217x217px|right|thumb|The royal palace.The right of succession is regulated by the Alahanese constitution that was created with the formation of the republic. The succession is ordered by Absolute primogeniture. This means no preference is paid to either gender for order of precedence. What is remarkable to the current royal family is that they are all very young. The monarch, Gerrit II, is only 47 years old. The oldest member of the family, former king Alexander V, is 97 years old, while the youngest, princess Quinn, is 7 years old. The document that regulates the monarchy and their power is the Alahanese constitution. This document heavily regulates the power of the monarch, making at almost non-existent. Currently the role of the monarch is purely ceremonial, except for the fact that every law has to be signed by him. When he refuses to sign then the high council can decide to dethrone the king temporarily so they won't need his signature. Although this is very uncommon, according to the constitution they are allowed to do this. The king is also the Grand Marshall of the Royal Army and a prince is a Grand Commander for the Royal Army. This is the same for a princess but they are not required to follow a military education and perform military service. Princes by marriage don't have to join the Royal Army but this is preferred. When they have finished their military education they can receive the rank Captain-Commander from the start. * King Gerrit II and Queen Daphne of Lakaii (Monarch and his wife) ** Prince Alexander VI and Addelyn of Nogard (Kings son and daughter-in-law) ** Prince Marcus and princess Asterith of Nogard (Kings son and daughter-in-law) *** Princess Quinn (kings granddaughter) ** Princess Amore and prince Aiden of Kedossia(Kings daughter and son-in-law) *** Princess Quinn (Kings granddaughter) ** Prince Trystan and Elora of Prania (Kings son and daughter-in-law) * King Alexander V and Queen Corinna of Asaen (Kings father and mother, former ruling monarchs) Member states The Crowned Republic of Alahana is a federation, meaning that the nation is a political entity consisting out of multiple partially self-governing states under a federal government. Each member state has their own government and separate representatives to the federal government. The mainland of Alahana, which is the core of the crowned republic counts 12 member states: # Adrilla Capital Region (Adrilla) '' # Antarpia ''(Antharpe) '' # Attbridge ''(Arirfa) # South Alahana (Alahana at Mei) # Nuhlan (Nuhlan) # Telra (Telral) # Green River (''Himetfad '') # Bayline (Beulire) # Iron Mountains (Etora Alahana) # South Karkan (Laiv Karkan) # West Alahana (''Rec ''Alahana) # Marinia Island (Marinia) Besides the mainland member states there are also 5 overseas territories that belong to Alahana. Although also partially independent, they are still heavily reliable of the federal government. Currently 5 territories hold this title. # Protector islands # Vanguard islands # Lamaii Island # Newbanks # Free Cities of Inoras Then there are also special territories. These are split up in 2: The colonial 'Portal Territories' and the 'International Territory'. For the portal territories there is: # Attard and Castor in Endora # Davera and Doncera in Grecia # Ramere and Manmore in Azuran # Aylusas in Atlas Alahana also owns international territory on Portal Island which is also considered a 'special territory'. Foreign relations Alahana has an open and friendly relationship with most nations. Alahana holds official relations with over 70 countries. Alahana has very close and friendly relations with all nations that are member of the Tarusian Union, especially the nations of Lakaii, Kedossia, Nogard, Rheidon, Asaen, Mialath and Paxallex. This is due to the strong cooperation between the nations and the shared royal dynasties with the monarchies of those nations. Outside of the Tarusian union Alahana also holds very friendly relationships among the members of the Eurion Alliance. Nations like Prania, Acunad and Roch hold exceptional good ties compared with other alliance members due to cultural affinity with Alahana because some of them used to be Alahanese colonies. Outside of Eurion, Alahana holds good relations with some nations like , and and with Atlas nations such as Flardania, Acronius and Kwadai. But there are also negative and even hostile relations with some nations. Nations that are member or hold close ties to Imperium have generally bad relations with all Tarusian Union members. Golithia, Dindar and Al'Murtina are the biggest rivals of Alahana with regular open conflict erupting. With the Imperium as rival of the Tarusian Union, there is also a global rival for the Eurion Alliance, this is the United League of Eurion. Nations like Caslax, North Tedor and Kabrion hold negative relations with Alahana and its allies. on Portal Island.]] Alahana is part of many International Organizations. Alahana is a founding member of the World Council and is active in meetings and voting for resolutions. Alahana is also an active member of the International Security Organization and invests about $500 million annually in the budget of the World Council and the International Security Organization combined making it the biggest investor for these political organs. Alahana also contributes a large portion of manpower to INTERCEPT and the Global Security Force which are also part of the International Security Organization. Alahana is also a permanent member of the Security Council. Alahana is also part of the Eurion Alliance and hosts its headquarters in Adrilla. Alahana is also part of the Tarusian Union and thus is also part of the monetary union and open border pact with other member states. Alahana has several Transnational Disputes with countries such as Dindar and Al'Murtina. The dispute with Al'murtina is over the ownership of multiple islands in the Reef Sea including major ones like Marinia Island and the Oil Banks. The dispute over Marinia is a very recent one that came after Alahana reconquered it after the Marinia Conflict that ended as recently as 2008. Alahana also claims the Kinderraine Islands which are owned by Al'murtina but according to Alahana they were included in the 2008 peace deal. The Oil Banks that are claimed by Al'Murtina are also claimed by Sandaria but has limited recognition. Alahana also has multiple territorial disputes with Dindar over regions in West Alahana. Dindar claims Aquila Island located in the Treurs Channel and the whole region west of the Doonic River as there is a significant Imperial population there as that region used to be Imperial territory from 1887 after the Third Imperial War up to 1918 after the Eurion Great War. Another one is with Caslax over the territories of Ahlan, Harvesse, Havenburgh and Grandmark which are colectively named the Free Cities of Inoras and are owned by Alahana. These three major territorial disputes are not the only ones Alahana has but they are the only ones which are seen with some legitimacy by mulitple countries. Another minor dispute is with Zym over the Protector islands and Vanguard islands but only 3 other countries, all from the Eastern Wall Sea Agreement, back this claim: Qrayhr, Qralih and Biad. Justice Main article: Justice in Alahana, Law Enforcement in Alahana200px|left|thumb|Police on a motorcycle in [[Lipeta.]] The Alahanese justice system is classified as strict but just. This means that the rules set up are just ones, not exaggerating in anything but when a rule is broken the punishment for it will be severe. The justice system in Alahana is considered one of the more strict ones in the 'free world'. Many people in Alahana still believe in the principle of an eye for an eye and this has been the case for a long time. The death penalty has been abolished since 1996 except for the most serious of crimes such as: high treason, serious war crimes, terrorism, serial killers and mass murderers. 250px|thumb|Riot Police during an anti-immigration riot Violent crimes such as rape and murder are on a steep decrease compared to petty crimes that are gradually increasing. Other, more serious white collar crimes is also in a slow but steady increase. This is because of the increase in immigrants that come to Alahana without any job and then turn to criminal activities. Immigrants that are not fully incorporated in the system can lose their right to live in Alahana and will be deported. Drug abuse is limited due to the legalization of cannabis in 2010 and other recreational drugs in 2016. Overall the crime rate is very low compared to other nations. This can be accredited to the good funding and training of the police force, high standard of living and the well placed social and educational policies. has been abolished since 1996 after this was 'too barbaric'. For the non-lethal punishments there is prison, community service and fines. The latter is generally used for general violations while a combination of fines and community service is used with misdemeanors. Prison is used for serious crimes, but not serious enough for using the death penalty. There is a connection between the type of prison and the crime committed. Minimum-security prisons are those that house the minor offenders or those who have shown exceptional good behavior in a High-Security prison. Prisoners here receive many privileges such as the right to earn some money, more visiting hours, more free time and the right to bring personal belongings with them. Prisoners here work 38 hour weeks in the prisons labor facility where they earn a little bit of money. The money the prisoners earn here can be used to buy things for their cell or they can save it up for after their sentence. They are also able to follow classes to get degrees to find work after their sentence, for rehabilitation and for reincorporation. Medium prisons are the high security prisons that house more serious offenders, or those who can't behave in a minimum-security prison. There are some privileges in medium prisons, but there are not many. They work 38 hours a week and are able to receive a small amount of pocket money for it, way less than in a minimum-security prison. The focus in these minor and medium prisons is still rehabilitation while major prisons are focused on punishment. These prisons are reserved for the most serious of offenders and is a fairly new construct from law that completely abolished the death penalty in 2016. These prisons are meant to replace that and is for people with a true life sentence so they don't need to be reintroduced into society. There is only one such prison located in Alahana, and that is in the desert of Marinia. The Alahanese terrestrial and maritime territories are policed at the municipal and the national level, with a total manpower force of 765,000 law enforcement officers. The Municipal Police (Potinillant Quntina) ''is administered by the local town. Each municipality has their own local police force, most of which are unarmed but are allowed to carry nonlethal weaponry with them. They are responsible for enforcing traffic and economic laws, anti-social behavior deterrence, inspect businesses for labor law, enforce immigration law and alcohol and drug testing. While the Municipal Police is responsible for managing the bulk of the police force, each are in fact different police forces but there is a standardization of police activities nationwide. Concerns about terrorism and the growth of organized crime have led to the centralization of police procedures and operations. The Federal Police ''(Sesserant Quntina) are the national police force of Alahana responsible for civilian policing in the country. The Federal Police are a semi-militarised police force and constitute the primary line of policing in the country. Its duties primarily range from general policing and combating all crime, which includes violent attacks, drug dealing/smuggling/manufacturing, counter terrorism and anti-drug operations, emergency situation policing and enforcement of Alahanese law. Compared to their colleagues from the Municipal Police who are unarmed, the Federal Police is armed with advanced lethal and non-lethal weapons. The Gendarmerie (Geblannetii) ''of Alahana is a police organisation with a military status, under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Defense. They are notable both for it's military organization and also for the fact that it features its own armored vehicles and light or heavy attack helicopters, which may be used for patrol purposes as well. They are tasked with fighting illegal immigration and border protection, maritime protection in the form of a Coast Guard, fighting international crime, military police functions for the Alahanese Armed Forces, riot control and protection, VIP close protection, Protecting Alahanese embassies, counter terrorism and anti-drug operations, emergency situation policing, assistance to and replacement of the Federal Police. Military Main article: Alahanese Armed Forces, Alahanese colonial forces on Aquila Island, a contested island right next to hostile Dindar where a major conflict is raging.|left]] The armed forces of Alahana is a semi-professional military force that is tasked with the protection Alahanese sovereignty and the interests of Alahana throughout the world of Eurion. The Commander-in-Chief of the Armed forces of Alahana is the Alahanese monarch, king Gerrit II, to whom members of the forces swear allegiance. The Prime Minister holds de facto authority over the use of the armed forces. The armed forces are managed by the Ministry of Defense, headed by the Minister of Defense. The armed forces of Alahana consist out of 550,750 active duty and 850,470 reserve personnel giving it a total of 1,401,220. This gives Alahana the 11th largest military on Eurion. These numbers exclude the colonial defense forces such as the Aylusas defense force in Atlas. These defense forces are part of colonial forces but are still administered by the federal government and the ministry of defense, but have a different 'mission'. According to the Alahanese constitution and Article 12 of the Eurion Alliance treaty, the colonial forces are only tasked with protecting their respective colony and its interests. being escorted by a 2 cruisers.|right]] There are 5 uniformed branches within the Alahanese military. The army, ''(Farunva) also called the continental army, is responsible for the land-based military operations. It is the second largest branch within the armed forces after the navy with 190,000 active troops. But when looking to the reserves it is by far the largest with over one million reservists. This is because conscripts are counted as part of the reservist ranks. The navy, (Luiccunva) is the branch of the armed forces responsible for naval-based military operations. It is currently the biggest branch because the marine corps is included in the navy. The leader of the navy, Grand admiral Aaron Adath is part of the royal family as brother of the king. It is the biggest branch of the armed forces with 205,750 troops on active duty. The fleet of Alahana includes about 230 warships that project the power of Alahana around the globe. .|left]]The air force, (Yerunva) is responsible for the aerial-based military operations. It is the third largest branch of the military with 130,000 active personnel. The Gendarme (Geblannetii) is charged with police duties among civilian populations. Riot police and special intervention units are great examples of units in the Gendarmerie. The gendarmerie consist out of 15,000 active troops. in support during the South Caslax Rebellion]]The de facto authority to use the armed forces lies in the hands of the prime minister. But the prime minister still needs permission of the high council to do anything. The ministry of defense is under the prime minister and the high council. The ministry is headed by the minister of defense, Deryn Lyvol. Under the minister of defense is the Grand general. The grand general acts as highest ranking officer in the field. Only one person can achieve this rank at a time. Then comes the rank of Sirinn, or Marshall. They have military authority over their region. And under the Serinn come the conventional ranks. ]] The military of Alahana has a funding by 139 billion ($139,320,000,000,000.00), or 4% of the national budget. Much of this budget is used to pay for the salaries of the troops and the many benefits troops have. These include free housing (if they wish), increased child support, etc. This budget also includes the maintenance of the equipment, the development of new technologies and the purchase of new materiel. Compulsory Military Service, is an vital step of citizenship in Alahana. As of now all men and woman aged 18 to 45 years old and is of Alahanese nationality or Alahanese citizenship must serve 9 months in the armed forces of Alahana. When drafted the person will be asked for their preferred branch. This will allow the conscript to join as conscript in either the National defense force, the navy or the national gendarme. When the person is following a higher education and finishes this he or she has the right to decline. Economy Alahana is a highly developed and industrialized country with a high standard of living, as well as an excellent infrastructure, technological innovation and a highly talented workforce. The economy of Alahana is mainly a free market economy with some aspects of state-interventionism that rely mostly on the export of minerals, manufactured products and electronics. As of 2015 the GDP of Alahana is $4,890,813,018,624 which translates to a GDP per capita of $46,688. There is also an HDI index of 0.927 and a Gini index of 28. The unemployment rate is 4.2% which is among the lowest of Eurion. This low unemployment rate can be credited to the policies regarding unemployment benefits. The industry of Alahana tries to be independent on most areas, which is basically impossible but the imports of Alahana are relatively low compared to the exports. The main imports of Alahana are vegetables, wood, clothing, alcohol, tobacco and luxury products. This while Alahana is a major exporter of fruits, fish, electronics, cars, weapons and ammunition, minerals, oil and gas, aviation, etc. The Alahanese currency, the Prasar, is the legal tender currency of Alahana. It's current exchange rate currently stands at 1Pr$ = $1.77 or $1 = 0.56Pr$ Demographics As of September 2013, the population of Alahana is 104,755,248 people that live on the mainland of Alahana (excluding the colonies, overseas territories and dependencies). Making Alahana the fourth most populous nation in Tarus and the eight most populous nation in Eurion. The population density in Alahana is 136.31 people per square kilometer. Alahana has the largest and most dense metropolitan area on Eurion, with 22,569 people living there per square kilometer in the core of the city. The population of Alahana varies greatly. Most of the population is still homogeneous, being Alahanese nationals, or either from other Tarusian nations. Life expectancy in Alahana is far above average, standing at 86.9 years (89.1 years for a females and 84.2 years for males). Ethnic groups The residents of Alahana are predominantly ethnic Alahanese who are of South Tarusian descent, although a large group also are ethnically Etoran who are of Low Tarusian descent. The national minorities include but are not excluded to the Risikir warrior clans and Winyan Elves. Since the Second Eurion War, Alahana has become home to an increasing numbers of immigrants, foreign workers, and asylum-seekers from various parts of the world. The influx originates from all over the world but mainly from Estavaran countries such as Oculla, Shacaea and Yaglor but also a lot of influx from Tarusian countries and former Alahanese colonies on Inoras mainly Acunad and Ethini. Languages The Alahanese Language is the official national language of Alahana and is a southern elvish language, related to other elvish languages such as the Aefuin Language, Amnati Language, Teplano Language and the Oudduin Language. Alahanese people can understand large parts of other elvish languages but generally have difficulties speaking those languages when not educated in them. It is easy for an Alahanese speaker to learn another elvish language as they have similar grammar and similar sounding words. The dialects spoken in Alahana vary greatly. The Rendan (Western) Dialect is very similar to the more proper Alahanese dialect, Eandi (East) dialect, north of the Nuhlan River and the Rendan dialect if mainly spoken south of the river. The Wedjan (New) Dialect is very predominant in the west of the country in the state of West Alahana that borders the imperial speaking Dindar which brings some imperial influences in that dialect. Then the last major dialect is the Etoran (Northern) dialect which are heavily influenced by the Eawan Language which is not part of the Elvish Language family but rather is a Dwarven Language and is the only one in that family. Alahana has 2 official recognized regional languages and 5 other minority languages. The Eawan and Amnati languages are both spoken in the north and are recognized as regional languages. The Pisfali language which is a mix between Alahanese, Amnati and Sarreesh and is spoken on the Oil Banks islands. The Eezese language is a local language mainly spoken on Aquila Island in the west of the country. The Khumesh Language is weird mix between Alahanese and Sarreesh and is spoken in the south of Marinia Island. The Edhellina Language is a modern form of ancient Edhellic Language from Calen-Taur and is mainly spoken by the Winyan ''community which is located in the Ulellion region in North Alahana. And lastly there is the Aezalean Language which is very closely related to Eawan and is spoken by the Risikir warrior cultures living in the foothills of the Iron Mountains. The majority of Alahanese speakers, especially those born after the Second Eurion War in 1983 understand and speak English after the world of Eurion got introduced to it after contacting . This is because English is a compulsory subject for secondary school students, the popularity of English media and the tradition of subtitling rather than dubbing foreign television. Most students also study one and sometimes two additional languages. Immigration In 2017, there were 37,570,000 inhabitants with at least 1 foreign parent, which means 36.12% of the population has foreign roots. 17,410,000 inhabitants (16.74%) have one parent born abroad with the other parent born in Alahana, 16,266,000 (15.64%) inhabitants were born abroad and 3,894,000 (3.74%) inhabitants were born in Alahana to two parents born abroad . The ten largest groups of foreign-born persons in Alahana in 2016 were from: # 25px Lakaii # 25px Shacaea # 25px Aramei # 25px Nogard # 25px Ardenia # 25px Mialath # 25px Aalla # 25px Paxallex # 25px Zaobar # 25px Scoacor Alahana has one of the largest immigration population in Eurion which is a major source of population growth and cultural change. This change from slight emigration to a lot of immigration happened after the Second Eurion War when Alahana turned into an economic superpower. Alahana had a booming industry in all sectors but no population to fill all vacant jobs which meant many people from nearby countries saw this as an opportunity to find job in Alahana. Most of these people are from other Tarusian countries such as Lakaii, Nogard and Mialath which doesn't lead to an enormous culture shock in this group but since the early 2000's a large influx of people from Estavar and Ozuin have been emigrating towards Alahana. This is an enormous culture shock for these people as they don't speak a language that is similar to Alahanese, which is in the family of Elven Languages, they have totally different religions and their culture is also very different. Because this culture shock was so great many of these people couldn't find jobs as they didn't speak the needed languages, many felonies happened as they were allowed in their previous country but not in Alahana, et cetera and Alahana didn't have a sufficient social policies and institutions in place for this kind of situation. Religion Before the 15th century, Alahanese adhered to the Phoenicis religion, worshiping the ~50 deities of the faith. After the War of Three Kings which ended in 1610 freedom of religion was enforced and thus the religion dominant in the neighboring countries started to get the upper hand. The Famusm religion from the north was gaining a lot of favor over the following years but also Aluiqiris that came from the Imperial west was gaining followers in the west of the country. In the early 19th century the Famusm religion had taken over as the dominant religion of Alahana. About 31% of the population adhere to the Famusm faith and is the predominant faith in Alahana. A smaller 9% of the people still follow the ancient Phoenicis faith with the largest pocket in the state of Telra. About 7% of the people follow the faith of Alucinis in the Iron Mountains region which is the ancient faith of the Etoran people. Another small 4% follow the Aluiqiris faith but this is limited by law in Alahana. Although Alahana enforces freedom of religion they view this religion as a radical religion with a violent nature. So Aluicuris can only be practiced under the Futith branch where they still believe in all the right gods but don't follow up on the violent nature of the religion. And the remaining 50% are considered irreligious. Educations People in Alahana are very well educated. More than 99% of the population are able to read, to write and to do basic calculations. This could be caused by the fact that all exams, being from public-, private-, or religious school are fully centralized. Students have to take exams that are the same for their study group. Education is also compulsory from kids between 6 years old and 18 years old. 200px|left|thumb|The High Collega of Attbridge is the most prestigious collega in Alahana The education of Alahana has 5 stages. Nursery stage that starts for kids aged 3 to 6. Kids here learn to speak, to draw and other basic things to make the start of the next stage easier. The next stage is primary school. Kids will learn to write, basic maths and speak basic languages. English is first given in the last two years of primary school. There are 6 classes in primary school and a kid will normaly be here from age 6 to age 12. The next stage is secondary school, or high school. Kids here will get more advanced education in the first two years, getting maths, foreign languages, advanced Alahanese language and other basic subjects. When they reach the third year they will have to choose a specific education. Popular here is Electricity, science and sports. They will do this untill they finish their secondary school. After they have done that they get their diploma and are ready to work or the next stage. This stage is university. People who choose to go to the last stage will have a very advanced and professional education in that subject. Some jobs require this stage, such as doctors and teachers. 200px|thumb|Graduation ceremony in the Royal Highschool of [[Beamen]] People in Alahana are also able to have a free education until they finished High school. Because this is fully funded by the government. But this doesn't mean that the educational level is lower than when people have to pay. Schools are only funded if they are functioning properly. All kids get the same chances in the whole process. If someone is not capable for a certain level of education, they can try an easier education. Education is divided into 4 classes. TES, MES, PES and SES. TES means Theoretical Educational system, meaning that their schedule will mainly, if not completely consist out of theoretical subjects. People who get their diploma here are almost enforced to enter a college. Doctors, Teachers and scientists are perfect examples of people who probably have followed this system. PES means Professional Educational system. This means that their schedule mainly consists out of subjects bound to their chosen education. For example if someone chose mechanics they will mainly have subjects based on that. They will do this by practicing it and barely get theoretical subjects such as maths and languages. People who finish this are people who are able to work immediatly after finishing, only a very low number (3-4%) still goes to college. MES means Mixed Educational System, this is a mixture of TES and PES. They will get Theoretical and practice in their chosen subjects. SES means Special educational system. This is exclusively for disabled and children with special needs. Kids have to reach the 4th year of the Secondary education. If someone reach age 18 they are allowed to 'drop out' after this year. Discipline does play a key role in the later years of secondary school. All schools reserve the right to keep only candidates who can either comply with the school's rules and keep up with the curriculum. This results in a significant attrition rate, culminating in the final examinations, which ensure that only those qualified receive a High School Diploma. Even tough a significant number of people choose to drop out a this stage, many also return when they finish their military service and try to find work, because then they realize that finding work without any kind of diploma is harder than it looks. 200px|left|thumb|Students of the Royal military academy in [[Adrilla]] All kids complete their compulsory education, but only 70% finish their secondary school. An additional 22% choose for a vocational training to learn in a company as well as in a state-run vocational school. The other 8% choose to join the military, fire brigade, family businesses or jobs that don't require a diploma. If someone who does not meet the standard will receive very extreme social and economical pressure to catch up with the standard. Finding work in Alahana without any kind of diploma is hard, but possible. And if they don't find work then they can still enlist in the army, if they successfully complete all necessary tests. When someone chooses not to go to any additional education such as a college or a academy then they will have compulsory military duty for 9 months. They will have to go to a public military school, where they will learn the basics of the military. Many people choose for a job with the military after they finished their military service. Military service has been made compulsory to promote patriotism and duty to the country. University level is based on the English model of higher education. That is, apart from a distinct hierarchy of universities, with old universities such as the ambitious University of Antarp being more senior and harder than newer ones, such as the Military university of Alahan. People can get in an university even without having obtained a diploma. People are allowed based on entrance exams and interviews. But only the best complete this education. Only 60% will make it, and in the senior universities this number is even lowed, only 45% make it. As education is free in Alahana many adults and people who don't go to school anymore are encouraged to keep learning. There are a lot of courses, modules, lessons, et cetera in local schools that a person can choose to follow. They only have to pay for the required materials and books and stick to the schedule. Healthcare It is compulsory in Alahana to have a health insurance for all Alahanese citizens. People who will be in the country for more than three months also have a compulsory health insurance for themselves and their family that also resides in the country. 200px|left|thumb|Adrilla General Hospital Healthcare in Alahana is provided to all citizens by a public system. But there are also some private health institutions. The National Health System of Alahana or NHS provides free healthcare for all citizens and permanent residence permit holders, and people who entered the country legally. Healthcare in Alahana is organised by the federal government and administred on Member state basis. There are over 60,000 hospitals, runned by the government and about 4,000 private hospitals and clinics. Emergency and ambulance land, water and air services are provided by the Direct aid center. The number to call medical aid is 119 and the general aid number is 105. Prescription drugs can be acquired only if prescribed by a doctor. If prescribed by the family doctor, they are generally subsidized, requiring only a copay that depends on the medicine type and on the patient income (in many states all the prescribed drugs are free for the poor. Over-the-counter drugs are paid out-of-pocket. Both prescription and over-the-counter drugs can only be sold in specialized shops, i.e. pharmacies. Visits by specialist doctors or diagnostic tests are provided by the public hospitals. Waiting times are usually up to a few weeks or months in the big public facilities and up to a few days or weeks in the small conventioned private facilities. Health insurance covers the costs of medical treatment and hospitalisation of the insured. Surgeries and hospitalization provided by the public hospitals or by conventioned private ones are completely free of charge for everyone. For private hospitals and clinics, however, the insured person pays part of the cost of treatment. This is usually 30% of the cost but will be a much shorter waiting time. Compulsory insurance does not mean that people are completely covered. The insurance company cannot set any conditions relating to age, sex or state of health for coverage. But if a person needs medical attention and its caused by illegal acquired drugs or smoking, then the health insurance will only cover up to 50% of the medical costs. According to 2012 estimates, the average life expectancy is 84.55 years. Since 1960, life expectancy has grown by two months per year. Death in Alahana is mainly due to heart and vascular disorders and unnatural causes of death (accidents, suicide). Non-natural causes of death are the most common causes of death for females up to age 24 and males up to age 44. Culture Literature The Alahanese are legendary throught Tarus and Eurion for their legends, lore and traditional stories. These stories play an important part in Alahanese society, especially because historically, ideas were passed on orally, since there was no written language. The Alahanese people emphasized Saga story-telling and epic histories, such as the ''Ahhanian. The oldest surviving literature in Alahana is The Edhalash which is a book of the ancient elven language of Ikekih' ''which was written in the early periods of the first age. With the end of the second age a lot of literature died out and was very rare during the Dark Era. During the Paragon Era literature and the ability to read and write was reserved for the highest of nobility and religious persons. A lot of legendary sagas do come from this period though. During the Sacred Era literature and together with that the ability to read and write became a little more widespread but was limited to the higher classes of society. With the start of the noble era did also come the widespread use of written language as most people could read or write and education was very widespread. Music Alahana has a very diverse and open taste in music but does not have an official traditional musical genre. What could be considered one is '''Jiet Hyl' ''or ''Grand Song, ''which are grand orchestral bands who produce epic and energetic music composed with violins, cellos, brass, pianos, percussion instruments, et cetera. Alahana is also quite succesfull in the metal scene with internationally famed bands such as symphonic metal bands such as '''Chaos Method and All Out Six'. ''Other metal bands such as '''Isolated Panic also enjoy international fame. Rock bands such as Nuclear Hysteria', 'Syndicate Signal' and 'Jade Destiny are popular guests at the biggest festivals worldwide. One of the other famous genres is Alahanese Hip Hop and Rap with artists such as Ode to a Girl', 'Potpurri', 'Anima', 'Fortissimo' and 'The Sound Crowd'. This genre of hip hop is known for its summery and party vibes. But the most famous music in Alahana and what Alahana is most famed for is its EDM scene. Genres like Progressive House are very well represented by Alahanese Dj's and producers such as '''Zephyr', 'Ascension' ''and '''Melodyrama'. '' But also underground music such as Hardstyle and Drum and Bass are very well represented. Most famous dj's and producers in this genre come from Alahana. '''Treble Trouble' and 'Bassy Bee' ''are famed DnB artists and artists such as '''Sourcecode', 'Deicide', 'Clusterfvck', 'Static Noise', 'Unsilenced' ''and 'G-Force' ''are also famed all over the world. Fashion Both men and women are not afraid to show a little skin when the weather fits it. Shorts, tops and swimwear are a common view in the streets of Alahana with warm weather. A lot of people are also very confident in their bodies because most people are considered fit due to the effort of the state to keep people healthy and in shape. People who work out regularly in any sports get a discount in health insurance. When the weather does not support summer wear people dress a little different. People from Alahana generally dress very decent with semi-formal attire. Seeing people with a suit on is also not uncommon. Many people like to dress up when going out as well. Although most people don't care, wearing big baggy clothing or ripped clothing in public is considered 'not done'. Film Alahanese have been fairly prominent in the film area through the years. A number of Alahanese people have found success on the international market. Amongst several directors who have made internationally successful films can be mentioned Gabriel Fouché, Lutatia Fimbria and Ruberte De Acuña. Many famous Alahanese movies include '''Sky of Shards', 'Silent Silk', 'Touch of a Princess and 'Voyage in the Thorn'. Cuisine Alahanese cuisine traditionally prizes regional and seasonal ingredients. Ingredients typical in Alahanese dishes include potatoes, leeks, grey shrimp, white asparagus and local beer, in addition to common European staples including meat, cheese and butter. Alahanese typically eat three meals a day, with a light breakfast, medium lunch, a snack and large dinner. The Alahanese dishes include but are not limited to: Chicken with seasoned baked potatoes, mussels, steak or beef stew with fries, chicory and ham with cheese sauce and many others. Sport the sport of American Football became very popular.]] Approximately 46.7 million of the 104 million people in Alahana are registered to one of the many sports clubs in the country. About 87% of the population between 15 and 75 participates in sports weekly. Of those sports field hockey is the most popular, which is also the national sport. Alahanese prefer contact sports so therefore other popular sports are Ice Hockey, American Football, Lacrosse, Football, Jousting, Water Polo, , Domi-Ball and Mixed martial arts. Female participation in these contact sports is very limited and are more into sports such as gymnastics, baseball, volleyball or swimming. Society & Attitudes With over 104 million inhabitants Alahana is ranked 8th in the world for highest population whilst only 37th in area making Alahana a more densely populated country with 136.31 inhabitants/km². Alahana is a democracy with a tolerant, open society. Although a little over 50 percent of the Alahanese say they have no religion, Famusm still strongly influences their values and beliefs. This religion, introduced in the 16th century, dictates individual responsibility, total honesty, respecting everyone and helping those in need. Therefore, extremes are absent in society: political extremes, extreme emotions, extreme richness or extravagant lifestyles. Some money may be spent for pleasure, but frequent vacations abroad, comfortable houses and safe cars are preferred above luxury items. Alahana has an egalitarian society. Status and respect are obtained through study and work and not through family ties or old age. Every person is equal and should be treated accordingly, which may be difficult for foreigners to understand. People in Alahana are considered very respectful towards everyone from whatever gender, nationality or background as long as they treat other right. The respect one receives from an Alahanese is a direct reflection of the respect he or she gives out to others. Alahanese people sometimes come across as very direct and sometimes harsh or insulting but this is simply because they are very open with their feelings and thoughts and will always try to be as honest as possible to any person. Alahanese people rarely insult with the intention to hurt another person and individual feuds are mostly talked through, therefore verbal and physical aggression is not common in Alahana. Alahanese people expect others to be open and direct like them. They will tell you what they think of you and criticise your work indifferent of your status if you are a superior or a subordinate. In some cases, they expect you to be honest and direct in return. If you detect mistakes in their work and you do not inform them about these mistakes, they might get disappointed with you. They do not necessarily feel ashamed when you inform them of a mistake, and can appreciate that you give them the opportunity to correct and thus improve themselves. The Alahanese feel that in the end, one learns from his mistakes. They also come across as informal and lacking of politeness or courtesy regularly causes misunderstandings with foreigners. Alahanese people are distrustful of very polite conversations, afraid that an unpleasant message may be hidden which they are unable to detect. Being very nice may awaken the suspicion that one is in need of a special favour. Politeness may also cause irritation as it is considered a waste of time. Category:Countries Category:Alahana